1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of particle accelerators and applications in the field of high peak power electronics. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for obtaining a closely spaced train of extremely high voltage short pulses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrons can be accelerated to high energies in a short distance by applying to a suitable accelerating structure a closely spaced train of extremely high voltage short pulses. The requirement of very short pulses is dictated by the need of sustaining ultrahigh electric fields in the accelerating structure, whether conducting or superconducting. Short pulses are usually produced in prior art techniques by switching a pulse forming structure on an electrical load. However, with very few exceptions, switching does not allow a high repetition rate of the high voltage pulses.
Many uses of fast repetitive pulses are described in the literature. For many of these applications, the repetition rate, i.e., the interval between two successive short pulses, is either too long, or the pulse train is composed of few short pulses. This is due to the fact that switching an energy storage device on a load stresses the switch at levels often close to destructive breakdown.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method for producing a closely spaced train of extremely high voltage short pulses which does not require switching as in prior art techniques.